


Colours

by yawhakyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha Taekwoon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Marriage kinda?, Hakyeon is 22, I'm not really good at writing but I'll try, M/M, Omega Hakyeon, Omega Verse, Probably smut but I sucks at writing smut, Taekwoon is 28, Taekwoon is tsundere, They were awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawhakyeon/pseuds/yawhakyeon
Summary: In which Hakyeon is an omega that paint colours in Taekwoon's black and white life.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. One

"Say..." Hakyeon started, earning attention from the man sitting on the opposite table. After twenty minutes of eating in silence, only accompanied by the sounds of their cutleries, Hakyeon thought it would be appropriate for him to talk.  
  


The man on the opposite table looked up, staring at him like a predator. Eyes sharp that never failed making Hakyeon shivers, sometimes he would even wake up in the middle of the night when those eyes appeared in his dream. The man says nothing, probably waiting for him to continue his words.  
  


Hakyeon gulped down his saliva. _Okay, he is not going to eat you, or screams at you. You can do this._ "Umm... My semester break would be in three weeks..." He talks, slowly that the words came out one by one, he paused and looked at the man to see his reaction. But as usual, the man stayed with his stone-no-expression face. Not that Hakyeon really hopes for any change of his expression.  
  


"Hmm?" The man, Jung Taekwoon finally let out a voice. That is if 'hmmm' _is_ considered as a word.  
  


"A-and I will be having like three months holiday. So..." Hakyeon continued. Then saw how Taekwoon's expression change a little to a more serious face, showing that now his full attention is on Hakyeon.

 _Fuck. I should not have been the one asking him. Hyung would be a better person to ask about this from me._ Is it to late for Hakyeon to back out? His older hyung probably would gladly help him though. Looking at Taekwoon right now.... damn! he is so gonna get mad.  
  


"Continue, Hakyeon" Taekwoon said with his serious tone, pulling Hakyeon out of his thoughts. It is whether he is tired of the slow-paced conversation between them or he just wants Hakyeon to get over it. Nothing in between.  
  


Hakyeon knows this is not a good idea, but he just continued anyways. Asking wouldn't hurt, right? "So can I work on that three months. Umm it's not like I have anything to do anyways right. I promise I would not inconvenient you in any ways, my friends would pick me up and I will be back before office hour" he blurted out, rather fastly. He is not sure whether Taekwoon heard everything but at least he succeeds in asking. He has been planning to work during his semester break, even before he got married. Plus, he and his friends already marked a few place they can work at, that is if his husband allows him to.  
  


Taekwoon frowned a little more, before he replied. _God what is wrong with this old man why does he frowns so much?_ Technically, Taekwoon is not that old to be called old man, he is the same age as Hakyeon's brother so that would make Taekwoon twenty-eight. Hakyeon is now twenty-two. Six years are not a big number, right? But whatever, to Hakyeon anyone who is older than him _is_ an old man. No one argues with his logic. "Well, my answer is no. Just stay home, do whatever you want. If you want anything to buy just tell me, I can afford it. It's my job. You don't have to work" Taekwoon said, firmly that leaves Hakyeon no rooms to argue.  
  


_It's not about the money!_ Hakyeon wants to argue, but he does not have the courage to do so. Hakyeon tries to hide his disappointment, and smile instead. "Okay. If you say so" he continued to eat, holding his tears from coming out.  
  


It's okay, Hakyeon. It's okay.  
  


•••

[Hongbin] God. Really? Does he really need to b that strict w you? Money isn't everything you know!

[Hakyeon] yeah, and I'm too afraid to argue about that ;-;

[Hongbin] what an annoying old man. Can I just come & knock some sense into yr husband????

[Hakyeon] bin nooo!!  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hakyeon" Hakyeon heard Taekwoon called him, accompanied with a loud knock. "Umm.. yeah?" Hakyeon answered, he turned his head to the door. Does Taekwoon want to come in? Because to be honest Hakyeon is too lazy to get up and open the door for him.

"I'm going to sleep. Make sure you turn off the lights later" Taekwoon reminds him. Hakyeon answered an okay before he continued looking at his laptop.  
  
  
  


[Hakyeon] hes going to sleep. Gtg

[Hongbin] u really hv to go? Its not like u guys r going to do anything anyways

[Hakyeon] still, i cant let him sleep alone @.@ ttyl

[Hongbin] yeah whatever see you on monday! bb  
  
  
  


Hakyeon smiles, knowing what expression Hongbin is having on his face right now. He shut his laptop off and stands up. After making sure everything is in place, he turns off the lights of his study room and proceeds to his shared bedroom with Taekwoon.  
  


It's been one month since they get married, him and Taekwoon. Being the only omega in the family, Hakyeon knows his dad going to marry him off with someone one day. Though no one in his family directly told him that, he just came into knowing that as he grew up.  
  


He was born in a great family, his parents and other siblings are alphas, leaving him as the only omega in the family, but he always gets the same treatments like his other siblings got. Well, let's put aside the part where his parents were more strict in controlling him, more protective of him because he's an omega. He remembered in high school, when he asked to go to a camp with his friends and his parents don't let him. Afraid that something would happen to him.  
  


Thank god he got accepted into one of the University a little far from his house, hence he gets to live in the campus. God, he really enjoyed living in the campus. It's saddening knowing it's only two more semesters before he graduates. Would he get the freedom he wants just like in college once he finished studying? Looking at how Taekwoon would not let him work during the semester break, Hakyeon can say bye-bye to his freedom.  
  


"He's a good guy, I promise" his father said one day when he got back from Uni, telling that he's going to get married to his father's friend. Well, he knew that he's going to get married one day but he did not expect to be married when he's on a third year in studying. Just another year and he is finished with degree. Couldn't they wait a little more? He wants to enjoy his University life fully... Just, why?  
  


He spotted Taekwoon already sleeping on the bed. The room is already dimmed, only the bed lamp next to his bed is turned on. Taekwoon is like usual, sleeping facing the other side. Hakyeon turned the bed lamp off, before laying his body next to his husband.  
  


"Good night" he whispered more like to himself, knowing that there's 0% possibility that Taekwoon would reply or heard him.


	2. Two

Hakyeon's weekends would usually be him sleeping all day long or he goes out with his friends. Sometimes he would go back to his home, when his parents start to complain how he barely go home. So, to be safe he just make sure that at least once in a month he would spend his weekend at home.  
  
  
  


But his schedule changed when he is married. No more sitting around the dorm doing nothing or going out with friends on weekends. His weekends now would be spent at his and Taekwoon's house. It still sounds weird to call it his and Taekwoon's house though. He prefers to call it Taekwoon's or his husband's house. Husband huh? Even that still sounds alien to him. On Friday Taekwoon would pick him up from college and they would go straight to Taekwoon's house. He has tried telling Taekwoon that he can use the public transports, but Taekwoon insisted on picking him up.  
  
  
  


Hakyeon can cook, he learned to ever since he turned 12. He is not trying to be a typical househusband but his mom told him an omega should know how to cook. Plus, there is no guarantee that his future husband would let him work. Now that he is married, observing Taekwoon for these past few weeks, he is sure that he's going to be a househusband once he graduates. Taekwoon would never let him work.  
  
  
  


He would cook almost all the time, except for Saturday morning because Saturday morning is a day where a student like him enjoys their morning by sleeping. From the start he has already made an agreement about this with Taekwoon, Taekwoon did not give much response - _like always_ \- but he nodded. That means it is okay for Hakyeon to stay on the bed until the afternoon, right?  
  
  
  


Saturday would always be a boring day, Hakyeon would stay at home, watch dramas or sometimes he would do his assignment. While Taekwoon would be in his workroom, doing his never-ending office's works or he would go out to god knows where. Hakyeon isn't complaining, really. He actually felt grateful that Taekwoon is busy even on weekends, at least he does not have to spend his weekends awkwardly with Taekwoon. Did he mentioned how they always eat their meals together but there was barely conversations exchanged between them?  
  
  
  


Taekwoon was never a picky eater. Whatever Hakyeon cooks, he would eat it silently. To be honest, until now Hakyeon does not even know what's Taekwoon's favourite foods. He never complains, and he never shows any different expression when eating. He is always in a serious mode even when eating. There's nothing wrong with not being talkative, but for someone who talks a lot, Hakyeon actually wishes his husband would talk more. Communication is important in marriage anyways.  
  
  
  


Maybe one day Hakyeon will try asking Taekwoon what's his favourite foods. Even though Taekwoon is not the husband he always dreamt about, but he still wants to please the older. He learned to cook since he was a teenager for his future spouse anyhow, he better uses that skill in his marriage. Yeah, one day when he _has_ enough courage to ask Taekwoon, he'll ask.  
  
  
  


••••

Hakyeon furrowed his eyebrows when a certain light beams onto his face. He opened his eyes and saw Taekwoon all ready in his suit, looking a little bit rushing searching for god knows what in the drawer. Hakyeon frowns, grabbing his phone he realises that it is 6:30 am. And it is Sunday, for god's sake. "Taekwoon?" He called his husband with a hoarse voice.  
  
  
  


Taekwoon who was busy rummaging things in the drawer turned his head to Hakyeon. "Ah, did I wake you? Sorry". Hakyeon sits up, shaking his head. "It's okay. Where are you going?"  
  
  
  


Finally found the thing he was looking for, Taekwoon stands up and straightens his suit. "Urgent meetings, and it's out of the city. Gosh and it's Sunday!" he heard Taekwoon grumbled the last sentence. Hakyeon stares at Taekwoon in amazement, never knew that one day he'll see Taekwoon complaining about his works. That guy is a workaholic, Hakyeon had never heard he groan or anything when it comes to work. "Anyways" Taekwoon turned off the lights. "Go back to sleep. I'll be back before evening to send you to college" he informed and vanished out of Hakyeon's sight before Hakyeon can even give a reply.  
  
  
  


 _Well, whatever!_ Hakyeon turns his body on the bed and wraps his body with the thick comforter. He's going to sleep more since it's Sunday and he doesn't need to prepare breakfast for Taekwoon today.  
  
  
  


••••

"Hello?" Hakyeon talked after his call finally reached the other side.  
  


"Hakyeon?" He heard his husband's called his name, he sounds tired though.   
  


"Yeah, it's me. I'm wondering if you're on your way here. Just wanna ask if you're still going to send me to college, because if you can't, I can go by myself. I can take the bus or any-"  
  


"Yes, I am going to send you. I'm on my way" Taekwoon cut his words.  
  


"Ummm... You sound tired so it's okay, I can go by myself" Hakyeon suggests. It's not like he doesn't want his husband to send him, but Taekwoon sounds tired and he feels guilty to have his tired husband sending him to college. Plus, it's gonna be a one hour ride to reach his Uni.  
  
  
  


"No, I'm not. Look, I'm driving right now, okay? Just make sure that you're ready to go when I arrived." Taekwoon told him shortly before cutting off the call. _Really_? Hakyeon looks at his phone in disbelief. There is no way he can negotiate with this man. If he says something, then that will be it.  
  
  
  


••••

There's no use talking, so Hakyeon ends up just pack his things. It's passed five when Taekwoon finally reaches home, necktie's already half pulls out, eyes baggy, he looks exhausted. Hakyeon really doesn't have the heart to have Taekwoon sending him to Uni at this rate.

"You ready?" Taekwoon asked, he was just stepped in, putting his briefcase on the couch before turning to Hakyeon, as if he's ready to go out again.

"Umm I don't want to go back to Uni today" Hakyeon lied, he planned to go back to Uni to finish his assignment, but looking at Taekwoon's condition right now he decided to cancel it. Nevermind, he'll just finish it here at home and maybe e-mail it to Jaehwan to print it out for him later.

Taekwoon frowns, "what?" he asked, confused.

"I can go back tomorrow morning. My class starts in the afternoon, so.... Can I?" He asked Taekwoon back. No matter what his decision is, it's still Taekwoon who's going drives so it's up to Taekwoon.

Taekwoon nodded. "Yea sure. Up to you"

Hakyeon breathes in reliefs. "Thanks. Have you eaten?" he asked in concern. Does his husband even get to eat, rushing from one place to another?

Taekwoon shakes his head and Hakyeon nodded this time. "I'll heat up the food." He tells him.

"Okay. Thank you" Taekwoon replied before heading to their room. He probably going to wash while waiting for the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the storyline for now? I don't know if it's slow or anything but do give your comments of what you think okayyy :D


	3. Three

"say hi to three months semester break and bye my 4.0 CGPA because obviously, I fucked up. I'm actually tired being such a disappointment to my family but the question was too hard and my brain can't function properly" Hongbin grumbles as he walked with Hakyeon, heading to their dorm. Hakyeon chuckles hearing the other's complaints, knowing that Hongbin would always say that but at the end of the day, he would still get full marks.

Hyuk, on the other hand, snorted and gave Hongbin a disgusted face. "You say that and then you get a 4.0 GPA every freaking semester I hate you"

Hongbin frowned. He was ready to argue back but was cut off when Hakyeon suddenly screamed "HYUNG!!" excitedly before running to a car parked not far from them.

Hakyeon gave his brother a tight hug, only releasing him when his brother tapped his hands. "Why are you always so excited every time you see me?" His brother chuckles, pinching his twenty-two years old brother's cheeks.

Hakyeon pouted, "of course I would be excited. You are always busy! I barely met you okay" He complained. His brother got super busy ever since he joined their dad's company, leaving him alone in the house. He was not this sad when their oldest sister joined the company though. Maybe because he did like his brother more comparing to his sister. Plus, now that Hakyeon is married and living with his husband, the chances for him to meet his brother got lesser.

Hajoon made an apologized smile, knowing where this will lead to. If he is not fast to change the topic Hakyeon might really get sulky. "Hey, but I'm here right? We could spend the whole evening together" he coaxed, gaining a little smile from the pouting Hakyeon. Hakyeon let out his pinky finger, wanting his brother to seal the promise and his brother happily link their fingers together.

"Ohh Hajoon hyung! Long time no see" Hyuk greets the older with a smile. They finally catch up after being left by Hakyeon just now. Hajoon nodded and gave him a smile. "So how's the exam?" Hajoon asked them, gaining a glare from the three.

"Drop the topic. Let's eat! I'm hungry!" Hakyeon interrupted, changing the un-wanted topic his brother brought up. Hajoon nods and chuckles. Well, if his little brother says so.

"Ehhh? You said you're not going to eat? Talking rubbish about dieting or whatever" Hongbin chipped. Well, that is what he had planned but Hakyeon being Hakyeon he would never stick to his plan. He's going to start dieting tomorrow.

"Well, that's before I meet hyung. Now that hyung is here I want to eat. Let's go" he smiles, already pulling the older into the car. Hajoon complies, but not forget to invite Hakyeon's two friends. "Okay, let's go. Both of you too. It's my treat"

••••

"So, what's the occasion? I thought Taekwoon would be the one picking me up?" Hakyeon asked once they are on the road heading to home. Hajoon had called Taekwoon, telling that Hakyeon will be at their parents' home, since he promised to spend time together with his little brother. They only stopped by Taekwoon's home to put Hakyeon's things from the university and then continued their journey to their parents' home.

"Something happened and he can't pick you up. Wait are you already missing him? Newlyweds... Can't even stay away from each other that long!" His brother joked, making Hakyeon blush.

"No, I was just asking. Ughhh we've been apart for too long that I forgot how annoying you are" Hakyeon groaned, fanning himself to stop blushing.

"Well, you love my annoyingness"

"Hah! You wish" Hakyeon replied, sticking his tongue out.

His brother smiled before talking again. "Oh by the way, I'm going to London next week. You want anything?"

Hakyeon frowns. "You just get back from China and now you're going to London?" he asked. Apart from always being busy at the office, his brother also continuously being sent outstation. There is never even a month his brother gets to stay in Korea for more than one month.

His brother nods. "Yeah, something happened with our branch there so I need to meet them. You want anything?" his brother asked again. Hakyeon shakes his head. "Oh yeah" he suddenly remembers. "Next time you must bring me along"

"You'll get bored. It's not like I went there for vacation" his brother explained, although Hakyeon knew how boring it was. He had once accompanied his brother to Japan and all he did was staying in the hotel all day long while his brother busy meeting people and also attending a conference.

"Next time, we're going there for vocation" Hakyeon counters. Plus, he is going to have three months break, maybe around that time he could use one week to go for a vacation with his brother. That is, if Taekwoon allows him. Why wouldn't he anyway?

"What? Why would I go there with you? You have you a husband. Go with him" his brother rejected his invitation.

"That's different. Promise me! Now" Hakyeon pouted. He extended his pinky finger, wanting his brother to seal the promise. Now it's Hajoon's turn to rolled his eyes but he still links their fingers together. "Yeah yeah, whatever" he said jokingly.

••••

It's awkward, Hakyeon thinks. Eating dinner with his family, with Taekwoon sitting next to him. He doesn't know how did this happen but it was around 7 when his mother announced that Taekwoon has arrived here, at his parents' house. He already told Taekwoon that he's going to sleep here, so Taekwoon does not have to pick him up. So, why?

_His brother who was sitting next to him that time, put his controller away and poke Hakyeon that was confused with Taekwoon's arrival. "I told him to come."_

_Hakyeon glared his brother. "What? Why would you do that?"_

_"Dinner. Are you expecting him to eat dinner alone at home?"_

_Hakyeon rolled his eyes. "He's fine with that. I'm only home only on weekends, who do you think he ate his dinner with on weekdays? Alone of course" Hakyeon reasons. Plus, eating alone is not going to make Taekwoon lonely. There is no difference if they eat together or not, because in the end, they would eat in silence anyways. So what's the point?_

_"whatever go meet him! Maybe he wants a drink or something from his lovely husband. Go make him one"_ _Hajoon replies, patting Hakyeon's thigh telling him to get up. Hakyeon complies, though he hates being disturbed when he's playing games. And he almost won on top of that! "I hate you. seriously. Ugh" he mumbles as he walks out of the room to greet his husband._

"So do you guys have any plans for a honeymoon yet?" Suddenly Hakyeon's father voiced out, pulling Hakyeon out from his thoughts. He looked up and saw his father looking at him and Taekwoon. Well, actually everyone is now looking at them. His brother had this mischievous smile on his face, his mom and dad looking at them curiously, wanting to know their plans and his sister, god she was looking as if she was ready to suggest a few places for them to go. For someone who likes traveling, she probably knows where's the best place for a honeymoon.

Hakyeon then looked at Taekwoon. _What to say?!_ They never really talked about honeymoon. Taekwoon is busy with his work and Hakyeon with his studies. They never really had the time to do that. "We-" he paused, thinking of the right words.

Out of nowhere, Taekwoon grabs his hand that was holding the spoon. giving him a signal that he is going to explain. "We haven't decided yet. Well, Hakyeon is busy with University so we don't want to rush anything" Taekwoon said smoothly. He released Hakyeon's hand when he finished. Okay, that probably going to make them stop asking. Hakyeon almost breathes in relief but stops when his father talks again. "Oh? But Hakyeon is on break now, right?"

"Yeah, you guys better go while Hakyeon is free. Plus, I can't wait for grandchildren. It's time for this house to be alive again with the presence of kids" his mother adds happily, making Hakyeon choke on his food. Hajoon and his sister, Hana already smiling.

Taekwoon passed him a glass of water, he took the water and mouthed a thank you. While he was busy gulping the water Taekwoon starts to talk again. "We already planned about that. Since Hakyeon is still in Uni we decided to wait until he graduates"

His mother made a disappointed face. "It's gonna be a one long year. You guys sure you guys can hold it?" His mother said bluntly. Hakyeon swears his face has turned red by now. His two siblings laugh, enjoying Hakyeon's reaction. His father only smiled looking at them.

"T-there's pills for that." Hakyeon stutters. "Can we drop the topic? You guys are embarrassing me" he said frankly, earning chuckles from the whole family.

"Okay, okay. Let's give him a break. So, I'm going to London anyone wants anything?" Hajoon finally speaks, saving him from being the attention of the family. Hakyeon breathes a sigh. He's going to die of embarrassment if his brother didn't change the topic.

"What? Again? Dad why Hajoon always gets to travel around while I staying at the office?! Not fair!!" His sister questioned, looking at his father, pouting. This has always been the topic when his brother (again) was chosen to go outstation.

"Hey don't be jealous! You know I'm better than you" Hajoon replied, receiving a glare from her.

"I" Hana pointed at herself, "am better than you. I'm older and wiser" she reasons. "Dad, why?!!" she asked again. His father shakes his head. "No reason. Now, let's eat" he cuts off the conversation before the two siblings start their cat-fight on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what do you think about this fic so far :D


	4. Four

"this.... Is not a good idea" Hakyeon mumbles as he stepped into the club, after being forced by Hongbin.

Rewind back to one hour before, Hongbin told him that Hyuk is having a party for god-knows-who at his house (because Hyuk's is another two months s who's birthday are they celebrating actually?) and Hakyeon agreed to go with them. Like always, being a good husband he is, he gets permission from Taekwoon and Hongbin fetch him at eight. 

Instead of going straight to Hyuk's house, Hongbin (that evil Hongbin) made a stop at his house, telling Hakyeon that his clothes are not suitable for the party. Complying with whatever Hongbin told him to, he changed his clothes. He doesn't know what he's going to wear as he just took the plastic that contains the clothes and went to change it. Does the party have a dress code or anything?

Turns out- it's a super tight jeans hugging his legs and shows off his thighs and- oh god thanks to the white button-down shirt that covers his butt. Or else he would be going around exposing his butt like a freaking exhibition. He dressed like a slut, He feels like a slut!!! He couldn't back off now that he already wore the clothes, and Hongbin had hidden his clothes somewhere. Hongbin is a devil, confirmed!

Hakyeon thought that that was it, but his hope broke into pieces when Hongbin brought him to a club, instead of Hyuk's house. And Hyuk was standing right at the entrance of the club, smirking at them both. "Wow, I couldn't believe that you can actually look like this" Hyuk says, looking at Hakyeon up and down. Is that a compliment or an insult, Hakyeon isn't sure. 

"Can I just stay outside? I don't have a good feeling about this" Hakyeon pleaded, looking at his friends, eyes begging for mercy. This whole thing is new for him, he never really likes clubbing. He would prefer somewhere like a pub or anything, where slow kinds of music were played. At least it's more chill and relaxing there.

"Nope!" Hongbin pulled Hakyeon to follow him. "You're coming with us"

"But-" Hakyeon tries again. Giving a try to not go into the club wouldn't hurt, right? Maybe his friends can cut him some slack and let him stay outside. "Seriously, no but" Hyuk cut his words, pushing him to walk in.

••••••

Hakyeon observe around the club, music was played too loud from his liking, people dancing like there's no tomorrow, drinks- talk about drinks. Hyuk disappeared just a minute ago to get some drinks for them. Hakyeon just wished that the alcohol aren't that strong. It would be a mess if he were to get drunk. 

"Awww hyung come on get loose a little. You took dancing class, don't you? why are you standing like a tree?" Hongbin complains, giving him the look. Hongbin hasn't drink yet but he's already swaying his hips, following the music like a drunk man.

Hakyeon crossed arms. "Okay first, I was forced to come here thanks to you. And second, I took modern contemporary dance, not dances like this" he said pointing at the crowded dance floor. His parents gonna be so disappointed at him if they know what he is doing now. It's not his fault. What if he gets caught? How is he going to defend himself?! Are they going to disown him? 

"Here you go" Hyuk appeared again, standing in front of them out of nowhere. The conversation stops there as the drinks were passed to both of them. "stop with the frowning. I'll take care of you, nothing bad will happen" Hyuk assures, noticing that Hakyeon is looking around with a worried face. If something lacking about Hakyeon is, he is always timid, always the one who stays out of trouble, the play-safe kind of person. And Hyuk is eager to unleash the wild Hakyeon that was locked inside his body. "Now, drink!" He said, shoving the glass to Hakyeon.

After contemplating for a few seconds (it feels like hours for Hyuk and Hongbin as they watch him), Hakyeon finally took the glass. He closes his eyes and gulped down the drink.

••••••

Taekwoon was busy these days. Well, to be honest, he was never not busy. There's always never-ending work he needs to do. Furthermore, now that his dad going to retire soon, he is the one that is going to take over the company. He should be prepared for everything.

It's tiring. Really. But hw wasn't complaining. Work keeps himself busy. At least it keeps his _mind_ busy, refraining him from thinking about his dead- well, nevermind.

Sighing, he finally stands up. He glances at the clock, it's already 1 am. He overworks again today, as usual. He always gets caught into his work that he forgot about the time. He started locking himself up since dinner until now.

He closes his computer, making sure everything is in place before he heads to the bedroom. Stepping in, he opens the lights and realised that Hakyeon was not in the room. "Hakyeon?" he called the man, no response. _Where is he?_ Taekwoon furrows his brows. He remembers Hakyeon telling him that he's going to his friend's house. Is he not back yet?

All of a sudden, the bell rings. At 1 am. Who would come at this hour? _Is it Hakyeon? Doesn't he have the key?_ Taekwoon questions as he walks to the door.

When he opens the door, two unknown men stand in front of him, with somewhat a drunk Hakyeon in their hand. "Oh, Taekwoonieeeee" Hakyeon lunged at him without warning, thanks to Taekwoon fast reflects or else the younger would already be lying on the ground.  
  


Taekwoon sniffs his husband and the smell hits him. Just how many bottles did Hakyeon drink?  
  


"Hi, I'm Hongbin and this is Hyuk" One of the men talks, introducing himself and his friend. The other one, (must be Hyuk Taekwoon supposed) just gave him a small smile. "We've met before during your and Hakyeon's wedding. We are so sorry that we had to give Hakyeon to you in this condition. He can't be stopped" Hongbin explained.

"And um.." Hongbin peeks at his watch on his wrist, "it's already late. We... need to go. Nice to meet you, bye!!" he declared before leaving. He comes all of sudden and left just like that. 

And Taekwoon was left with a drunk Hakyeon clinging on to him.

••••••

"Come on, let's get your clothes changed," Taekwoon said, pulling the drunk Hakyeon to walk with him. Hakyeon giggles and follows him happily. He doesn't know what the man is being happy about but this is new to him. Taekwoon had never seen Hakyeon being this giggly before. He has always been so quiet around Taekwoon.

"Hmmm 'm tired" Hakyeon mumbles, eyes closing while walking with Taekwoon. He is hundred percent depends on Taekwoon to take him to the bedroom. Taekwoon opens the door with one hand while his other hand holding Hakyeon. Walking in, he places Hakyeon on the bed before went to grab more comfortable clothes for Hakyeon to wear. 

Hakyeon was sitting on the bed, looking at him with a mischievous smile when he's back. "Taekwoon gonna change my clothes yeayyy" he screams, raising his hands up in the air happily like a kid.

Taekwoon shakes his head. Hakyeon does have this kid-side inside him huh. Just as he was about to change Hakyeon's clothes, he realises how seductive Hakyeon's clothes were. Tight jeans hugging his legs and loose button-down shirt hanging on his body, three buttons were purposely left unbuttoned, exposing his collarbone. Wow, this is too much.

"Fassssster!!! Itsh tight" Hakyeon says, voice slurred and unclear, pulling him out of his pervert thoughts, _Gosh what is wrong with you?!_ he scolds himself. Taekwoon begins to unbutton the shirts. He breathes in relief once he is done.

Okay now to the hard part: Hakyeon's tight jeans. He unbuttons the jeans, oh how he wishes he could close his eyes but if he does so he can't see and it's hard for him to change Hakyeon's pants without looking.

He pulled the jeans out of Hakyeon's legs as fast as he can. He swears he heard Hakyeon whimper along the way. Hakyeon let out a sigh once he's free from the tight jeans and only left with a boxer. Just as Taekwoon was about to wear the sweatpants to Hakyeon, the man stopped him. "No-uh. No pants!!" Hakyeon says as he shake his head. 

"I wanna be free like a bird!!" Hakyeon talks again when Taekwoon stayed silent. "Just boxer ish good" he continued. He turns around, wiggling his butt (Hakyeon must have imagined himself being a puppy, Taekwoon wasn't sure) before crawling deeper into the bed with full force, it's hard to balance when you're drunk. He almost falls off the bed but he managed.

"Turn off the lightssss" Hakyeon orders before wrapping himself under the comforter. Taekwoon complies, turning the lights off before lying down next to Hakyeon on the bed. Usually, when they sleep together they always sleep not close to each other, leaving a small space where a pillow can fit in between them. But not right now.

As soon as he lies down, he feels Hakyeon's hands on his body, hugging him like a snake. He snuggles into Taekwoon for a few seconds before falling asleep. The stink alcohol smell doesn't bother Taekwoon at all. 

••••••

Is it his fault? No. Did he expect this to happen? No. He just wants to help Hakyeon, to release his tension. He and Hyuk do not plan to make Hakyeon as drunk as that. Hakyeon only supposed to take a few glasses, just to make him relax and just for once, stop thinking about anything. Get loose. Just that. But glass after glass, Hakyeon becomes uncontrollable that they had to drag him out of the club. 

He sighs, they should just bring Hakyeon to the bar, not the club. This was all Hyuk's fault, he's the one saying that club is better. Hyuk has this stupid wish to see Hakyeon gone wild. Seriously, why are they even friends? Why is his befriend with this dumbass?

He glanced at the seat next to him. Hyuk was leaning lazily on the seat, relaxing, eyes already half closed. "Hyuk don't sleep!" he complains, voice a little louder to wake the man up.

Hyuk groans. "I am not" he straightens his sitting position, just a while ago he was leaning in a slumber position and that makes him sleepy. "I'm awake now. Happy?" He said, earning a victorious smile from the other.

"Oh by the way" Hongbin said again.

"What now?"

"Do you think it's okay leaving Hakyeon to Taekwoon in that condition?"

"Why wouldn't it be okay? We can trust him" Hyuk reasons. Taekwoon is not a stranger and nothing could happen, right? Even if anything happens, they are spouses so there's no problem.

"but we didn't tell him that Hakyeon kisses people when he's drunk" Hongbin reminds. He still remembers the first time they drink together. Hyuk sneaked a few bottles of alcohol into their dorm and they shared it together that night in Hakyeon's room.

Hakyeon's drunkness has a stage. At first, he would be giggly, then he'd turn seductive playing around and touches people all he likes. Well, even if he's not drunk he likes skinship but when he's drunk it's not skinship anymore, he becomes a monster of grabbing people. And the last stage he would be kissing everyone he met. Almost everyone in the dorm had experienced it, being kissed by a drunk Hakyeon. Well, they are lucky if they are fast to dodge it, the kisses would land on their cheeks. But some are not lucky, they are not fast enough to run away and end up being kissed at the lips. Hongbin was one of the unlucky one.

Hyuk turned silent, only realise what Hongbin is talking about. "I totally forgot about that! But they are married so... isn't it okay?" Hyuk asked. 

"Hyuk they barely even hold hands.... The only time they kissed was during their solemnization" Hongbin sighs. What's more worrying is he know how Hakyeon and Taekwoon's relationship is.

"Okay... so it's gonna be their second kissing then" Hyuk stated as matter of fact.

••••••

Taekwoon was only _-finally-_ asleep for about two minutes before he was woken up with some unknown thing keep tickling his neck. It wakes him up, gosh and it hasn't been that long that he is finally able to fall asleep.

He pushes the unknown thing but it keeps coming back and tickles him. He didn't have any other choice, so he tears his eyes open, only to see that the 'unknown thing' turns out to be Hakyeon who was now straddling him, kissing his neck and jaws.

"What? Hakyeon?" Hakyeon giggles. He mumbles Taekwoon's name, still drunk.

Taekwoon thought Hakyeon was already asleep. He holds the man from continuing his _'work'._ Is he really drunk or he's now dreaming? Because wow, if a drunk Hakyeon gonna act like this, he's going to make sure that that man never drinks again.

His hold only lasts for a few seconds before Hakyeon pushes himself to Taekwoon. Taekwoon doesn't know how this drunk man can be this strong. Or is it because Taekwoon is too tired? All he wanted was just sleep? Hakyeon grabs Taekwoon's face and launches at him. Kissing Taekwoon right at his mouth.

It's just a peck, lips touching come into contact with each other, no movement or tongue included. It stays for about five seconds before Hakyeon falls, he smiles satisfied before finally closing his eyes and finally sleeping.

That night Taekwoon eyes can't even close as he is wary of Hakyeon. Who knows what he'll do next.

••••••

Rays of sunshine through the curtain of the room, flashing right onto Hakyeon's face. He frowns as the lights hurt his eyes. He opens his eyes, looking at the surrounding. What happened? He can't remember a thing and his head hurt so much. 

He glances at his side, wanting to know if Taekwoon was there laying next to him, it's empty he's not there. He throws his legs to stands up, only then realise that he is wearing a boxer only. Oh no wonder he feels cold. Wait, what? He slept wearing boxer only?!! Where are his pants?!!!

Then he looks at his body. He really can't remember when did he change to this shirt. Or did Taekwoon did it for him? He wasn't sure. The only thing he remembers was he went to a club with his friends and was forced to drink alcohol.

This is why he hates drinking. The aftermaths would be unbearable and he can't even remember what happened. He went to the toilet, wash his face, and brush his teeth before walking out to find food. He needs to eat his breakfast _-oh it's already 12 let's call it brunch-_ and then maybe eat some painkillers to ease the pain.

What he didn't expect was to see Taekwoon in the kitchen, as if he was waiting for him. Shoot! And he didn't even think of wearing his pants, he is now still in a shirt with only a boxer. Should he turn back and wear his pants? But Taekwoon already looking at him.

It's too late now. Hakyeon walks slowly, nearing the man who was sitting on the table.

"Morning" he greets, voice a little hoarse. Well, it is expected since he just woke up. Taekwoon just nods and signals him to sit down. Hakyeon sits, only to see Taekwoon stand up rushing back to the kitchen.

He came back with a tray on his hand. He puts it in front of Hakyeon. There's a bowl of soup, rice, and a glass of water.

Hakyeon stares at Taekwoon as the man is busy putting the food in front of him. Taekwoon looks tired, his skin was paler than how it usually is and his eyebags were so obvious. He literally looks like a zombie. Did he stay awake last night to look after drunk Hakyeon?

"Ummm... Thank you" Hakyeon says timidly. This probably the first time ever Taekwoon cooked for him. He grabs the spoon, stuffing the rice into his mouth. Wow, he is actually really hungry. And the hangover soup tasted good too.

He was eating half of the rice when Taekwoon suddenly asked him, "how's your headache?"

Hakyeon looks up, a little startled since he didn't expect Taekwoon to be sitting right in front of him looking at him eating. He was too focused on the food just now. He thought Tarkwoon already gone out of the kitchen.

He finished chewing and gulped down food before answering. "Getting better, I guess"

Taekwoon nods, understanding. He puts a pill -Hakyeon guesses it's painkiller- on the table. "Eat this after you're done eating"

Hakyeon was about to say thank you again but was cut with a question asked by Taekwoon. "Where did you go last night?"

"Ummm" Hakyeon contemplates to whether lie or just tell him the truth. Is he going to get mad if he knew that Hakyeon actually went to the club? Is he going to change his perspective on Hakyeon after this? But he doesn't even know what Taekwoon thinks of him all this time.

Hakyeon isn't like that.

"C-club" he spills. Hakyeon isn't good at lying in the first place.

"And you told me you're going to your friend's house yesterday. Why did you lie?" Taekwoon asked flatly. Hakyeon doesn't know if he's actually mad at Hakyeon or what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit longer than before. You are welcome! :p

**Author's Note:**

> Slow writing, please be patient with me ;-;


End file.
